


The Banquet: Public

by nociception



Series: "The Banquet" [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nociception/pseuds/nociception
Summary: The lead up to this year's post Grand Prix Finale banquet is a whirlwind of thoughts for Yuuri Katsuki. This year's banquet may be embarrassing not because he was gonna challenge everyone to a dance off but rather he was going there after dropping the mother of all bombshells about him and Viktor. As he tries to sort his thoughts out, Viktor is a constant presence for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, but this was largely a cathartic release after being assaulted with so many feelings over this anime. I just needed to write something - anything to express these feelings. It's less organised than I'd like but this is my first time writing fic in ages. I'm really fascinated by Yuuri's inner space of thoughts, so I thought I'd take on that. Please enjoy this rusty writer's attempt to hammer something out before the end of the year.

The Banquet: Public

"Yuuri, do you want to challenge me to a dance off again?"

Yuuri Katsuki's face went red, waving his hands in front of his face. Having seen the photographic evidence of his drunken spectacles, he was keen not to have a repeat. Not only did he feel betrayed that nobody mentioned it to him, he was going to make doubly sure that he didn't drink anything alcoholic. Nope. Not even a little sip from Viktor's champagne flute no matter how many times the other would implore him to loosen up.

"No!! Viktor!" he yelled out, his voice echoing loudly in the corridor that they were walking down. He covered his mouth, doubly embarassed that people would be able to hear his outburst. Yuuri turned his head around frantically and was relieved to find that it was only him and Viktor here. Good. Nobody would have been able to heard it despite how loud it was. Viktor's only response was to give him a jaunty wink and to put a hand on his shoulder to continue steering him towards the ballroom where the Banquet would be held. 

There was hesitation in Yuuri's steps as he fell silent again. He should be happy with all that's past, but he was fighting a feeling he couldn't name in his stomach. At first, he thought it was the nerves from when he did his free skate that never really left. But it was still there as he stepped off the podium and ran to Viktor, silver medal around his neck. It was there as he buttoned up his shirt and fiddled with his cufflinks. It definitely wasn't helped by Viktor, who saw him fumbling with his cufflinks and did them for him. 

_"Let me do those for you otherwise we'll be here the entire evening" _Viktor tutted. Yuuri mumbled his thanks and looked away. Viktor's hands were gentle and soft, his fingers dextrously sliding the cufflinks through the hole in the shirt cuffs and bending them into place. Yuuri had bought them to go with his formal suit that he wore to the press junkets, but that suit was long gone as Viktor threw it out in the bin. The cufflinks was the only thing he allowed him to keep. They were silver in the shape of ice skate blades. Yuuri would never admit it, but they were from a line of jewellery that Viktor had promoted once upon a time. He'd made sure to buy it the moment it was available. It was just as well that Viktor's memory was as faulty as it was or else he'd never hear the end of it...__

__"Yuuri? Are you okay?"_ _

__Viktor's voice was enough to snap him out of his thoughts and it made the heavy feeling in his stomach lighten just a tad. His blue eyes were gentle yet imploring, curious as to what was eating up Yuuri. The other man's grip on his shoulder turned into an arm around the waist, pulling him closer for a short hug. Viktor was never short in his affections for Yuuri._ _

__"Yeah... sorry. It's been a bit of a whirlwind, hasn't it?" murmured Yuuri into Viktor's shoulder. He breathed in and took in the smell of his coat, the hints of cologne that he wore and the smell of something else that was undeniably Viktor. Yuuri blushed lightly when he realised that he could pick out Viktor's smell from anywhere and remembered something about pheromones and compatibility he read once online._ _

__"You did great at the press conference today." said Viktor with an easy smile as he tilted Yuuri's face up to look at his. "You should relax and enjoy the results of our hard work."_ _

__"Yeah." nodded Yuuri, his mind still a little elsewhere. It then occurs to Viktor what's been bothering Yuuri and snaps his fingers._ _

__"You've never really made any announcements about your personal life, have you?"_ _

__"Ah, yeah... that was new for me." Yuuri adjusted his glasses and took a breath._ _

__\---_ _

__Yuri, Yuuri and Jean-Jacques waited in the ante room as Phichit, Otabek and Christophe went first. Yuuri could hear snippets of what they were saying through the doors and put his ear to the wall, crouching to hear better. The sound was muffled but audible as he could hear the voices through the microphones. There would be a chatter of noise as someone from the press said a question and the skaters would reply into the mic. It was like being able to hear only half of a conversation as it was happening. Phichit said that he wasn't going to be competing straight way but he would be focusing on bringing ice skating to more people in Thailand. Christophe was dissapointed that he didn't step on the podium this year but he believed he had one last run left in him before he had to retire. Otabek was succinct as always, talking about how he would improve his performance in the upcoming year and that he would aim for gold._ _

__"Oy Katsudon!"_ _

__There was a shout and Yuuri felt a sharp kick to his back. There was only one person who called him that, and it was a certain Russian skater named Yuri Plisetsky._ _

__"Hi Yurio-" said Yuuri pathetically, his voice wavering as he felt the wind leave his chest. He felt himself crumple to the carpeted floor._ _

__"You better be ready to answer those questions." said Yuri, his foot digging into Yuuri's back. Yuuri was thanking his lucky stars that Yurio was wearing sneakers instead of anything that would actually. "Have you been online at all?"_ _

__"Huh? Online? No not yet." Yuuri crawled away from Yuri's foot and proceeded to reach for his phone in his pocket. He might as well check what's going on --_ _

__"Stupid!" yelled Yuri as he stomped his foot into Yuuri's back again, causing Yuuri to let out a sound of strangled pain and causing him to let go of his phone. "Don't look! Everyone took pictures of you and Viktor being lovey-dovey at the side of the rink. Then they noticed the ring you were wearing and saw that Viktor was wearing the same."_ _

__"Huh? My ring?" Yuuri crawled away from Yuri again, rolling away so that he could lift his hand to his face and see the ring on his finger._ _

__"Yes your ring." Yuri decided that he didn't need to kick Yuuri any longer, and was instead content on putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "You and Viktor better clear up what's going on to the press before they start making rumours especially after you said your theme was that love crap."_ _

__"Yuriooo." whined Yuuri as he picked his phone up from the floor and dusted his jacket. "But your theme was on love too."_ _

__"Shut up!" Yuri's eyebrows narrowed as he glared at the other Yuuri. "Phichit's instagram post didn't help either."_ _

__"Phichit?!" exclaimed Yuuri, but before he could continue with his thought, a light hearted cry of "Yurio! Yuuri!" came from across the room. Viktor bounded to them, a copy of Jean-Jacques' book in his hand. "Did you see that Jean-Jacques is coming out with a book? Do you think I should write a book too?"_ _

__Yuri and Yuuri blinked, dumbfounded. Viktor excitedly held the book out to them._ _

__"It's got colour photos and everything." he said, flipping through the pages excitedly. "I even got Jean-Jacques to sign the front page for me."_ _

__"Viktor!" Yuuri waved his arms in distress. "Yurio was telling me that they were saying things online about... us."_ _

__"Oh?" Viktor didn't seem the least disturbed by this prospect, instead raising a finger and waggling it side to side. "It means that we have to go public now rather than later."_ _

__"Viktor..." implored Yuuri as he started shaking his head. "Can I talk to you for a second?"_ _

__Viktor nodded his head as Yuri gave them both one final glare. Yuuri led the two of them to a corner away from the hubbub before lowering his voice._ _

__"What do I do?" Yuuri's eyes were starting to glaze over from worry. "The press are vicious and --"_ _

__Viktor cut him off. "I thought I'd have more time to think about this but I guess I have no choice in the matter."_ _

__Viktor looked Yuuri straight in the eye with a serious expression._ _

__"You didn't win a gold medal today._ _

__"Yes." agreed Yuuri, still worried about where this was going._ _

__"But you did go from last place to a podium finish."_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"And I'm not retiring from figure skating."_ _

__"Y...es?" Yuuri was confused as ever, really wondering where this was leading to. "I know you don't really want to be my coach any more but I thought we could work -"_ _

__"Yuuri." Viktor took Yuuri's hand into his own, his fingers fiddling with the ring on the other's finger. "I would like you to be my partner."_ _

__"Haaaah? Aren't we... I mean, aren't I already..."_ _

__"My pairs skating partner."_ _

__"Haaaaaaah?!"_ _

__Yuuri fell over in shock, pulling Viktor on top of him as he did so. They crashed into one pile of arms and legs and coats._ _

__"Have you ever done pairs skating before?" asked Viktor calmly as he lay on top of Yuuri._ _

__"No. But I can learn." replied Yuuri with a softness in his voice that often came out when he talked to Viktor about their future. It belied a certain vulnerable side that he exposed to him and hoped that the other would keep safe._ _

__"I couldn't do it with anybody else." admitted Viktor, his eyes shining brightly even from underneath his fringe. "It would mean that we could both strive for gold."_ _

__"Yeah... is that what you were talking to Yakov about after the event?" Yuuri's mind was slowly putting the pieces together._ _

__"Yes. We can tell the press that this is our next move."_ _

__"But what about us, Viktor?"_ _

__"What about us?"_ _

__"Yurio said they saw the rings... and there are photos of us kissing before my program."_ _

__Viktor looked genuinely baffled by Yuuri's reaction before laughing and giving him a quick peck on the cheek._ _

__"We'll just tell them we're getting engaged. Not married. Not until you win a gold medal. Happy?"_ _

__Yuuri was silent on the matter, but before he got a chance to respond he heard yelling._ _

__"Get a room you two!" It was Yurio, angrily stomping their way. "Or rather, don't because we're told to get ready to enter the press room"_ _

__"Sure thing." called out Viktor with a cheery grin as he got off Yuuri and waved to Yuri. He extended his hand to Yuuri on the floor, the smile still on his face._ _

__"Up you get, Yuuri. Let's go and proclaim love to the world."_ _

__\---_ _

__

__It was a cacophony of noise and lights as the winning three walked into the conference room with their coaches. Yuri, Yakov and Lilia. Yuuri and Viktor. Jean-Jacques and his parents. They took their positions at the table, sitting down and waiting for the press to settle down. These things were always rowdy, intense and a little too personal at times. But hey, that's what the press were here to do._ _

__"We will begin the press conference for the medal winners of the 2016 Grand Prix Figure Skating Finale here at Barcelona." said the moderator into the microphone at the end of the table. "Please restrict yourselves to one question at a time so that everyone can get their chance to ask. Yes?"_ _

__A blonde woman had stood up, microphone in her hand and cameraman standing next to her pointing his lens straight at them._ _

__"Hi, Noelle from FigureSkate.com here - this question is directed to Katsuki and his coach."_ _

__Yuuri took the mic nervously as Viktor gave a short wave to the camera. "Yes?"_ _

__"Phichit Chulanont uploaded to social media a selfie with you and your coach wearing matching rings proclaiming that you two were getting married. Can you clarify what's going on?"_ _

__"Ah... that's..." began Yuuri. He was expecting the first question to go to Yurio, not them and he could feel Yurio's glare upon him. Yuuri was sure he was going to get a yelling later how he and Viktor over shadowed his win but before he could properly collect his thoughts, Viktor took the mic from him._ _

__"Hi Ms Noelle! I'd just like to say that Phichit Chulanont was jumping the gun a little by saying that we were getting married. These rings are symbolic."_ _

__There was a pause._ _

__"I'm not getting married to Yuuri Katsuki until he wins a gold medal."_ _

__"So its an... engagement ring." said the reporter, slowly._ _

__"Yes. Isn't it great?" he said, holding the ring in question up. "Yuuri chose it for us and proposed outside this beautiful church here in Barcelona."_ _

__There was a defeaning silence for a long moment as the entire room took a moment to process what Viktor had just said before pandemonium broke out. Cameras were clicking and flashing in double time, the room went in an uproar as every journalist raised their hand and stood up. Yurio was balling his fists in his lap while Yakov and Lilia looked thunderstruck. Jean-Jacques was clapping for his friends and really just joining in on the fun because why not?_ _

__It took much yelling from the moderator to get the room in order. The press conference was one long uncomfortable hour which went from reporters asking about Yuri and Viktor's relationship, to Yuri's thoughts on winning gold to the odd question about Jean-Jacques' book. When the press conference concluded and they could get away, Yuuri dashed for the door and ran straight to his room. He never wanted to repeat that hour again in his life._ _

__\---_ _

__Skipping the banquet was out of the question this year, especially for Yuuri. Having placed on the podium in a spectacular tale of against the odds meant that his presence was obligatory. He was never really one for big celebrations like this. All he wanted was a bowl of katsudon, a soak in the hot springs and Viktor beside him..._ _

__Yuuri was curled up in his bed, the blankets pulled over his head protectively as if it would protect him from what felt like the peering gaze of the world upon him and Viktor. It was to be expected. Of course they would ask questions. No amount of apologising to Yurio for being a nuisance would take away the feeling from Yuuri Katsuki's stomach that he stole the show from him._ _

__Viktor seemed unperturbed by this and proceeded about getting ready for the banquet._ _

__"Hey, Viktor." said Yuuri, calling out into the room. He couldn't see that Viktor was there, but he could sense the other's presence without too much of an issue._ _

__"Hmm?" came the reply back. Viktor was looking in the closet for his formal clothes, coordinating his shirt, tie and suit together from the veritable spread he brought with him. He was buck naked, of course but Yuuri was beyond the point of 1) staring and 2) caring. He'd seen Viktor naked so many times in the hot springs that it had lost its shock value._ _

__"Do you think that Yurio will ever forgive us for stealing his moment?"_ _

__"I don't think we stole anything from him." There was the rusting of fabric and the sound of hangers being removed from the rail. "The moment was there on the podium. In fact, we probably saved him some rather prying questions about his next move."_ _

__"What a way to put it." Yuuri popped his head out from his blanket cocoon and turned to look at the closet door. "Always surprising people. That's the Viktor Nikiforov way."_ _

__"You never answered my question, Yuuri."_ _

__The way that Viktor said Yuuri, the way that it rolled off his tongue - it made Yuuri feel things. A jolt of electricity running up his spine. His breath quickened ever so slightly. Is that what it felt like to have a lover say your name in a way only you could hear?_ _

__"Sorry, the one about pairs skating?" Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With all the drama of the press conference, he had forgotten that he never really gave him a satisfactory answer to that question._ _

__"Mmhmm." nodded Viktor as he laid his clothes down on the bed._ _

__"I want to be together with you. So yes."_ _

__"Yuuri!" A joyful cry as Viktor bounded onto the blanket clad Yuuri. He embraced the other tightly, rolling around on the bed with him. "You have no idea how happy this makes me!"_ _

__"I think I have an idea, Viktor! Hey!" Viktor had thrown away the blanket that Yuuri was using as a cocoon and was now pressing himself up against Yuuri._ _

__"Mmm, come on now. If you wanna be my partner you have to be used to this." purred Viktor with an air of contentment. They had rolled in such a way that now Viktor was straddling Yuuri, a mischevious sparkle in his eye._ _

__"Used to what?!" protested Yuuri as he squirmed underneath Viktor's body laying on to him. "I'm already used to this! You're the one that keep charging into me-- "_ _

__Yuuri Katsuki's protests were cut short by Viktor Nikiforov pinning his arms down and sticking his tongue in his mouth for a protracted kiss. Yuuri didn't seem to protest after that._ _

__\---_ _

__The door to the ballroom was large and intimidating with gleaming handles and polished wood. Yuuri could hear music, voices and the clink of glasses. He pushed up his own glasses nervously, but he had his arm looped with Viktor's._ _

__"I'd never really done one of these things with a lover before." admitted Viktor, stopping himself before he opened the door._ _

__"Huh?" came the surprised reply from Yuuri. "But Viktor... surely..."_ _

__Viktor shook his head. "Never with a lover. Always with Yakov and everyone else, but never really someone that truly, truly mattered to me."_ _

__"Same." was all Yuuri replied with. "Viktor, I don't want to do it alone anymore."_ _

__"You don't have to, Yuuri." Viktor turned Yuuri to face him before leaning in to give him a kiss. Yuuri obliged by kissing him back, but before things could get too heated - there was clapping and cheering._ _

__"Oho! Look at the two love birds!" It was Christophe and Phichit. They had both dressed up in suits for the banquet and were now the Yuuri and Viktor cheering squad._ _

__"Yuuri, I'm so happy for you. Invite me to your wedding!" Phichit was absolutely beaming as he bounded over. "Can it be a wedding on ice? You guys can skate to the Lohengrin and --"_ _

__"We're not getting married yet!" protested Yuuri as he shrunk just a tiny bit away from Phichit and shooting a glance to Christophe. "Don't get ahead of yourself. And we're -- we're..." The protest died in his throat as he couldn't really say they weren't lovers._ _

__"There's no need to be shy about it!" came Christophe as he put a hand on Viktor's shoulder. "I'm sure Viktor here can get you in touch with your more sensual side, eh?"_ _

__"Of course, I'm his coach after all. Only a coach as skillful as me could get that Eros performance out of him."_ _

__Christophe whistled. Phichit put his arms around both Yuuri and Viktor._ _

__"Come on, let's celebrate!" The sunny Thai beamed to them both. "Everyone else is waiting for us in there!"_ _

__"You go ahead." said Yuuri as he pulled away from Phichit's grasp and grabbed onto Viktor's hand. Phichit and Christophe took the cue to go sliding through the doors of the ballroom, leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone._ _

__"Viktor." began Yuuri. "I want you to know this."_ _

__"Oh? Why the seriousness?"_ _

__"I want you to know that I'm not winning a gold medal for myself anymore. I want you to know that I'm winning it for us. For you. I don't want anyone to take you away from me."_ _

__A smile was spreading through Viktor's face. Yuuri felt a wave of relief crashing through him. The feeling that was heavy in his stomach had now lifted. It felt good to accept that he stole Viktor Nikiforov from the world._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for The Banquet: Private which is the smutty companion piece to this fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
